


A prince's departure

by Rosesforcupid



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Writing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesforcupid/pseuds/Rosesforcupid
Summary: The last thing Rosabella expected to see at her door was the noble and glorious war leader Daring Charming but maybe he's not as brave as he seems,
Relationships: Rosabella Beauty/Daring Charming
Kudos: 32





	A prince's departure

Rosabella had always liked Daring. Well who didn’t, She always thought the name Charming was ironic as he had always appeared far from it. The ‘Nobel’ and ‘dashing’ leader often was seen chasing down girls in dingy taverns or gazing at himself on any reflective surface, Rosabella often saw him as immature and rude and impolite but as the two got closer despite the ego it was clear he cared and he would even take an interest in her activities. Daring had always given her coy smiles and flirts even leaving royal duties just to spend time with her, Rosabella hoped this wasn't a cheap act to sleep with her but she knew he would've given up by now, right?

  
Just yesterday Rosabella found a new clean book on her doorstep one she had been raving to Daring about the past week despite him gazing at himself the entire time it seemed he listened, no more worn down paperbacks despite not indulging in the finer things in life Rosabella was a sucker for a fresh hardback book.

Despite his close relationship to a merchant girl Daring was elite and Nobel often whisked away at the blink of an eye to lead an army well lead was a vague term daring wouldn’t normally fight he was too precious for the image of the kingdom to get hurt Daring was far more powerful than anyone Rosabella had met and with his recent engagement to apple he was practically heir to the throne,  
Rosabella's always hoped that their relationship was different and deep down she knew it was but A merchant girl even knowing yet alone having such close relations to someone with such power such nobility would be frowned upon she was dancing on the social ladder if she let daring come any more close than he already had and lose what little respect her and her family had left, their relationship if there was any, was highly taboo she was just his

“Mistress,”

The word felt thick in her mouth, Rosabella stared down at the swimming words in front of her in unmistakable scrawny handwriting

"Miss you D Charming"

Rosabella’s finger traced over the crown he used to dot his I. A soft smile crept over his face she always found the little messages in her books adorable. 

A loud thud on her door jerked her back into reality, Rosabella felt her heart racing as she slowly clambered out of her seat, maybe she could make it upstairs without being seen.

Her thoughts were hazy and circling as another thump rang through the house this time followed by a croaky voice

“Rose..”

Rosabella knew instantly the unmistakable voice as she rushed to the door her hands asking as she loosened the chain he knew not to come here let alone scare her like that,

“Daring Charming don’t you dare try to come here..”

Her voice cut off in horror as she saw daring slumped i the door frame his once majestic cape torn the fur trim matted and soiled in the stark red of blood his or someone else she didn't want to ask, thick crimson blood flowed from a deep gash in his arm, he was shaking his face held a fear beyond recognisable to anything Rosabella had witnessed.

  
Her mind was racing but a groan from daring set her into motion scrambling through drawers she found a small gold tin desperately she snapped it open and broke the sewing string her hands fumbled as she tried to thread the needle,

Daring clasped his cold hands onto hers as he spun her around to face him, now indoors the warm glow of the candle showed his mangled lip and his face caked in dry blood.

"don't..."  
Daring's voice was harsh as he guided Rosabella back to her seat  
"I don't need your help I came to tell you .."  
A pause as daring struggled to sit wincing in pain  
" I don't I can't be a captain anymore"  
Bitter tears stung in Rosabella’s eyes as she stared in horror at the face of someone she loved, Daring loved the royal duties he often rambled to Rosabella the fine jewellery, the luxury clothes, dozens of compliments and Rosabella's annoyance the woman. It was heaven on earth for him.

"but you're "

  
"I'm what!"

  
Daring had never raised his voice like that before the tone cut through the air and left Rosabella wincing in silence. Daring relaxed more in his seat as he was overcome in quiet sobs

  
"I'm a fucking murder that's what I am"

  
as his voice trailed off Rosabella's eyes wandered to the door a deep red stain on darings sword. Shit. Unease blossoms within Rosabella the whole word numbs at the realisation, slowly she reaches darings arm he jerks back

  
"Daring you're captain for a reason you're the best out there"

Daring scoffed as he turned to meet Rosabella's gaze

  
"I'm not! I never was! That's Darling you've seen her with a sword we all have I mean I can't even I cant.."

his voice spluttered as his eyes lingered on the sword

  
"I just want to go far far away and never look back. Not worry about some petty war this dumb fucking kingdom. Start a new life with"

  
Daring paused as he placed Rosabella's fragile hands in his own, Daring was never the best at making decisions his whole life was predetermined for him even his love life with Apple, but right now the was sure of his decision as he had grown to care and love Rosabella even more than himself.

Rosabella gave a solemn nod knowing how Daring would finish the sentence. The doubts of the immature boy was gone as she pressed her face into Daring's freezing calloused hands and gazed at Daring as he gave the smile of a broken man.


End file.
